


Sweet for You

by Pride_99



Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Frostpudding, Loki Can Be Sweet, M/M, Only when he wants to, Sexual Content, Therapist Tom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-18 20:36:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16524203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pride_99/pseuds/Pride_99
Summary: Tom walked into his treatment room and got startled by a strange, handsome man lying there waiting for him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is silly. I just couldn't help myself.  
> Hope you enjoy!

Tom always thought he had led a gentle life. Being a psychotherapist for years and befriending his patients, there couldn't be big fluctuations anyway. All he needed to do was drive down the same road every morning, greet the same people he knew and buy a hot coffee.

Tom loved helping his patients untie their knots. He felt good when someone sat across and slowly open his heart. Usually he would send emails to make appointments and do regular check ups, but his patient who had been scheduled for this morning could not make it, said some emergency happened in her family. That left Tom a bit of leisure. So he wasn't prepared at all to walk in and see a man lying there on the couch, squinting him.

“My god! How did you - ” A scream escaped his lips, which was embarrassing, oh god, let alone he spilled his coffee. “Who are you?!” He tried not to scream out loud but that man, now sitting up, looked just scary. Tom swallowed hard and dared not to move. He was handsome, truly, but those dark green eyes looked like he was going to kill him.

The man stood up suddenly, with a twitch of his wrist and a wave of his hand the pool of hot coffee was gone, seizing Tom by the neck, who opened his frightened eyes wide, until he was lifted off his toes.

Poor Tom was already too shocked to manage a complete sentence, only blinking rapidly with his flickering eyelashes. He looked at the man in front of him, gazing into those deep green eyes and couldn't suppress his gasps. The green cloak, which hung over him like a robe was just too frightening that he didn't realize that it was a little comical here in this small room.

“Oh my god oh my god oh my god.” Tom mumbled, looked like he was about to cry.

“ _Quiet._ ” Said the man.

He complied, shivering all over.

“I want to talk.” That came out more like a sigh of request.

“Oh god. Yes, yes, put me down please!”

He fell into the man's arms, coughing violently. He wasn't pushed away though, but the man was frowning. Tom coughed again awkwardly and stood up, blinking at him nervously.

“Um.” Said Tom tentatively, still keeping his voice down, “Would you like to sit down? With me?”

The man did. They sat on the bed next to each other, with Tom's heart still thumping loudly in his ears, he heard that man's deep, smooth voice.

“You deal with people whose family have problems?”

“That's not… entirely true.” Tom breathed, “I deal with many kinds of patients, as long as they have knots in their hearts and are willing to let me help.” He answered carefully.

“Loki.”

“What?”

“My name.” Said he with a faint smile. “I had to tranquilize you because you were too loud and would get people's attention.” Loki looked at Tom with interest, his deep voice didn't sound sorry at all.

“Oh.” Tom swallowed again. “I'm Dr. Hiddleston. But I… didn't remember we had an appointment? No, I mean - ”

“You haven't heard of me?” Loki cut him off, looking surprised and a bit annoyed. “What about the name Thor? Sound familiar?”

“Oh my god, Thor… Wasn't that the god of thunder in legend?” Tom gasped, then his eyes widened with shock, “You're Loki.”

“I am.”

“Oh my god. You're real. You're a god.”

Loki waited patiently, watching the mortal cover his heaving chest.

“Loki - ” Tom chocked up, “I'm so sorry I'm a little bit overwhelmed, I don't understand… Why did you come here? You scared the hell out of me!” He quickly added, “Which was cool, I just don't understand…”

“I want to talk with you.” Loki sighed.

“Oh. Of course.” Tom blinked, trying very hard to offer a smile. “God I still can't believe this isn't a dream.”

Loki didn't bother to glare. “Tomorrow's my brother's birthday. Everyone will be around him like puppies, throwing a big party while I don't even remember having one about mine.”

Tom's eyes widened, “Thor is your brother?”

“My big, stupid, brainless brother.” Loki rolled his eyes. “He's about to turn 1632. Every year, the same fools and the same party. How can anyone be more irritating than that?”

He continued before Tom could get a word in. “It's ridiculous but how could he still be a party animal? And Odin - how could he even put up with such an idiot and let him walk around and laugh and still decided to pass him the throne?”

“I don't always stay there anyway.” Loki hissed, clearly more angry. “I hate parties.”

He gasped a little at the end of so many words, only to find that Tom was still looking at him in astonishment, and, for a moment, a gleam in his big blue eyes.

“What? Hiddleston?”

Tom opened his mouth and paused, meeting Loki's fierce eyes. He still shivered slightly, trying to take in so much information, and the pause was longer than he expected, but words came out before Loki's hands grasped his collar again. “Loki um - I do have a lot to say to you. Like… just call me Tom, please?”

Loki blinked a few times.

 

 

“You are a god.” Tom started again after another awkward silence, shifting in his reclining chair, “And you came from a family that you hated, and you chose to come to… me.”

“Is that a problem?” Loki raised his eyebrows.

“No, no. But why? How did you even know I'm a therapist?”

“I didn't.” Loki shrugged. “I came here on Midgard, and I saw you greeting some women, smiling idiotically just like my brother. So I followed and ended up here.”

Tom stared at Loki incredulously and gasped, “So you followed… You just got in here? How?”

“I do magic, obviously - Didn't you see there? Tom, I finally seem to met a man who might be able to solve my problem. Do I have to tell him stories like treating a baby?” Loki scolded, but the flush on his cheeks after a long speech looked lovely, so Tom didn't feel like scolded.

“I'm sorry.” It just slipped out. Tom was still staring at Loki's face, without even blinking.

Loki didn't speak.

“You're a good brother, I think.” Tom smiled, his voice softened, “Because after more than a thousand years you still remember exactly your brother's age. Which is really surprising and thoughtful. I don't think I can do that if I were you.”

Loki was still quiet so Tom smiled awkwardly and wiped his sweaty forehead, “Loki, um, maybe we could try this in my routine. Lie down here, can you?”

Loki frowned at him, but didn't protest. He lied down and looked at Tom, more like scanning, and the therapist moved to his own chair.

“What now?”

“Now close your eyes. Yes, good.”

“This is stupid.”

“Try a few deep breaths.” Tom suggested gently, holding Loki's hand and took the chance to look at the beautiful god carefully. His hand felt colder than anyone's Tom had touched, but in a pleasant way. His eyelashes were soft and dark, quivering silently as he let out even breath.

“You're doing great Loki.” Tom murmured. Couldn't believe he actually said that.

Loki's eyes flew open, glaring at him.

“Hey, hey Loki - ” Tom said hastily, “I'm only trying to relax you. Now you can tell me more about your brother, your family or your problems, and I'll listen patiently, ok?”

Loki took in a deep breath. “Well.”

Tom gave him expectant eyes. Still holding Loki's hand, he gave him gentle squeezes, encouraging him to continue.

But all Loki managed was a dry cough as Tom's fingers wrapped around his own, and he withdrew from the touch, frowning deeply. “Why are you touching me?”

“I…” Tom flushed and pulled his hand away, biting his lips. “Thought it would help.”

“Would it?”

“It would, usually…” Tom started shivering again, “I'm so sorry if I offended you.”

“It was strange.” The god muttered, and paused, “No one has ever done that to me.”

“Oh…”

Tom slowly locked their hands again, leaning closer so he could look into Loki's eyes. The god lay there quietly beneath his gaze, waiting for him to speak first.

“Loki I want to be your friend.” He murmured. “I want to help you and listen to you, not as a therapist, but as your friend.”

Oh those green eyes could make him tremble. Loki blinked them, seemed to be considering his words seriously.

“You're… the god of mischief, you walked in here, you didn't kill me for rambling…” Tom let out a nervous laugh, but Loki didn't smile. “This is crazy. God I want to be your listener. Will you give me a chance?”

The god's breathing turned smooth, his hand found its way to Tom's face and traced his hairline. “We look alike. Don't we?” He whispered.

“Yes, we do. I noticed that the moment you grabbed my neck.” Tom smiled shyly, pretty happy that they looked indeed alike.

“I'm becoming silly to satisfy your request.” Loki mumbled.

Tom smiled widely and brightly, hugging Loki tight until they both stumbled into the recliner and Tom's head buried in the crook of Loki's neck.

“What are you - ” Loki hissed, sitting up and pulling up the mortal with him. He glared at Tom, who was blinking at him with wide eyes and messy hair, and a smile on his lips.

“I'm sorry. I was just too happy.” Tom let go of him, his face pink. “So tomorrow is your brother's birthday. When is yours?”

Loki leaned in, shortened the distance between their faces, making Tom slightly shudder. He could feel Loki's cold breath on his nose. “A week from now. And yes, there will truly be no one celebrating, not even remembering.”

Tom hushed him with a finger. “I wasn't going to ask that. I want to celebrate your birthday. I want to get you a gift.” He said, eyes lit up.

Loki looked shocked. He just went stiff for a moment, so Tom pulled him closer, stroking his beautiful raven hair. “Just come here and talk to me. Everything, Loki, I'm so willing to hear them.” Tom purred. This wasn't how it usually worked with his patients. But right now he couldn't care less.

Loki pressed his lips to a thin line and nodded slowly. He eyed Tom's hand and pressed his on it, pulling out a surprising yelp from the therapist. But then Tom smiled, a little shyly, looking into Loki's eyes. “Just call me anytime.” He murmured innocently, the same words he said to all his patients just spilled out.

“What does that mean?” Loki asked with his deep voice. “Call you?”

“Oh. Like, do you have a phone?”

“I don't.” Loki said, pressing harder as Tom tried to withdraw his hand. The therapist flushed, struggling a little but gave up quickly, realizing he would never break free from Loki's grip if the god didn't want him to.

“Oh. Ok. That is just… how I usually get in touch with my patients.” Tom swallowed.

“I know you're here. I don't need anything else.” Loki grinned, almost mischievously.

“Right.” Tom whispered, wishing the god would let his hand go because he really couldn't flush harder.

Loki looked at his face in interest and he couldn't take this anymore, “Loki, let me go.”

The god finally released him with a grin and Tom looked away, breathing short and trying desperately not to show. Loki just watched him quietly.

“My next patient is about to come.” He whispered.

“Then I suppose I should leave. For now” Loki stood up, his anger had gone from his face, leaving only a slight smile. “Goodbye, Tom.”

Tom hurried to stand up, trying to catch Loki's arm, trying to say something, but the god had already vanished with a gleam of green light.

Tom fell back into his chair, breathing heavily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be happy to get your comments <33


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki came to Tom's house for a little visit when a patient was there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! I'll be happy to know what you think! <3

Weird things happened when a female patient came to Tom's house this afternoon. It wasn't an appointment, but she called, crying about her abusive husband and asked if she could come and talk.

Tom said yes without hesitation.

At first they were just talking, with her fingers rubbing anxiously against her own wrist, mumbling and sighing. Her eyes were red and those shiny blonde curls was matted. Tom offered her water, sitting opposite her with patient concern.

“He came home last night, drunk. Our daughter was already asleep and…”

“Yes. And you said he hit you again. Was he sober this morning?”

“Yes. He confessed, and begged, but all I did was utter a few words to him and we were quarreling violently again. He stared again… Look,”

She pulled her collar down so the fresh red bruises and long scratches showed, coming down to her shoulder. She sobbed.

“Oh gods.” Tom gasped. “Don't cry, Emily, listen…”

A sudden noise in his bedroom sounded, startling them both, as if something heavy had suddenly been thrown to the ground.

“Oh. Um… Maybe it's my books?” Tom blinked, suspiciously, wasn't quite convinced by himself but tried his best to comfort the lady. “It's probably nothing. Hey.” He took her hand and gently rubbed it, “Breathe, and look at me. Did you stand up for yourself like I said this time?”

She panted quickly, eyes wide. “I was too scared.”

Tom sighed, squeezing her hand gently. “I know it's hard. But if you decide to keep the family whole and stay with him, you will have to be stronger instead of…”

Another thud.

Tom jerked his head back only to see nothing there, just the wind caressed the plants outside his window pleasantly.

“What's that?!” She screamed, shocking and trembling all over. “Tom? Tom… I'm not hearing things am I?”

“No no you're all right. I heard it too… It's weird but um… I'm pretty sure it's just my neighbors. Why don't you come here, sit on the couch and tell me more about your feelings?”

She threw herself into the therapist's arms and cried. That was when Tom heard his window broken.

“Shit! What - ” He put her down on the couch and rushed to his bedroom hastily, didn't forget to darted her apologetic look as he pushed the door open.

The door closed itself with a bang and Tom was shoved against it with a firm body pressed to his chest and a hard grip on his neck. He looked up in horror, little by little, into the pure green eyes. There was a fire in those eyes, making them brighter. Tom flustered, gasps escaping his mouth as Loki leaned over, letting his grip go.

Loki had to cover the therapist's mouth to conceal his squeal.

“Loki! You scared the hell out of me!” Tom screamed under his breath. “Why haven't I thought of this! You broke my window - ”

But as he looked up at the window it was perfectly fine. Tom's eyes widened, “What did you do!”

“I fixed it up.” Loki said, his mouth curled, “After breaking it by accident. These glasses were too fragile to be touched.”

Loki willed himself to gaze into Tom's light blue eyes instead of looking everywhere but there. He made the first two noises on purpose but seeing the woman designedly falling into Tom's arms he lost control of his magic. And startled himself.

“Ok…” Tom blinked, swallowed hard as Loki freed him from the narrow gap. Tom's anxious expression was gone. He carefully grabbed Loki's arm and asked, “So um… you came here, to see me?”

“I did.”

“I'm sorry Loki, I didn't know you were coming. I was with a patient. She…” Tom explained in a hush voice, his pink tongue poking out to lick his dry lips. He apologized as if he was the one who made a huge mistake. Loki stopped him with a finger on his lips.

“Send her away.” He said simply.

“But that will be rude and unprofessional!” Tom breathed, “She was scared and heartbroken. And she's my patient. Could you please…”

The human was in a dilemma, looking at Loki and lost words. The god frowned. “Fine. I'll leave.”

“No no no please.” Tom hastily grasped Loki's hand, “Don't go Loki. I'll… give me five minutes.”

And he pushed the god to the edge of the bed to sit down, patted him on the shoulder and hurried out the door.

“Emily, I'm so sorry.” Tom sat next to the patient on the couch, sighing as she looked at him with wide scared eyes.

“What happened?” She whispered.

“You know, um… I hate to say this. But,” Tom bit his lips. It was hard to make up a lie and say it out loud. “My window is broken and I have to handle it now… Emily, don't cry, I promise, he won't dare bully you as long as you're brave. Just like you are now, okay?”

She blinked at the therapist, nodding gratefully, and pulled him into a hug which Tom quickly responded to. “Call me anytime, please?” He said.

She nodded and smiled shyly, standing up to leave. She had told her story and found security here, with Tom, as she always had, and that was warm enough. For now.

Tom watched her close the door with a slight sigh, wasn't prepared when a pair of strong hands grabbed his shoulder.

“Loki!” He gasped, without suppressing his voice now, “You have to stop scaring me like this!”

“I see you've been busy, Tom.” Loki hummed. “Do you like her?”

“Emily? I don't know how to answer that. I just know I feel bad about sending her away.” Tom mumbled, taking Loki's hand and guided him to the couch, which Loki found odd and awkward, but didn't protest.

“But let's not talk about that right now. Loki,” Tom looked at him with concern, “Did your brother's birthday party go well?”

“No.” Loki rolled his eyes. “Can you believe this? I - Odin declared that Thor's coronation was just five days away.” He took in a deep breath and growled, “Well I understand I'm not the good son in his eyes but what kind of father is he? That day is my birthday did he seriously not remember?”

“I'm sorry to hear that…” Tom sighed, rubbing Loki's hand unconsciously, comforting him with light strokes. “I don't know much about your world, Loki, but when I said I would celebrate your birthday with you, I meant it.” He looked up, their eyes locked as Loki waited quietly for him to finish.

“If you don't want to be there the whole day, you can just… show up at your brother's coronation and give your blessing and then come to me!” Tom said cheerfully, eyes lit up. “I will be more than happy to spend time with you.”

Loki wanted to chuckle, but he held it back and frowned at the human. “There certainly are lots of things that I can do if I want to skip Thor's big day.”

“Oh.” Tom blinked, and quickly blushed. “Sure. I'm sorry. I was just being silly. If you have better plans…”

“Stop apologizing all the time.” Loki hushed him, “I don't have better plans and your suggest is tolerable.” He paused, smiling as he saw Tom's eyes brightened. “But I feel like I need to be honest. I've never celebrated my birthday with anyone. Thor's stupid company doesn't count.”

“Aw.” Tom couldn't help smiling. “I'm a, better partner. I promise.” He met Loki's gaze and found the god looking at him all the time, blushing slightly with a happy laugh. Loki blinked slowly, scanning Tom's face, trying to figure out the funny change in the human's expression.

“Loki.” Tom gasped as Loki tilted his head and a cut in his neck was exposed, deep and long, like a scar that would not healed. “What's that?” He whispered, brushing against that scar and the rough skin there before he even noticed.

Reflexively Loki twisted the therapist's wrist and slammed it down on the table, seizing Tom's neck with the other hand, almost choking him off. But he realized what he was doing immediately and unclenched, gasping. It was Tom. Not his enemy that tried to touch his scar. Gods.

Tom coughed violently, rubbing his neck and trying to stop it. He pulled Loki into a tight embrace before the god could move, clenching him, throwing his arms around him. Strong heartbeats thumped against their chests and Tom stroked Loki's soft raven hair, “I'm so sorry.” He mumbled huskily. 

Loki's mouth dropped open and his jaw wagged as he tried to find words.

Tom held him so tight that he had to pushed him on the shoulder and draw a little distance between them. He looked at Tom's watery eyes and felt suddenly very weak. “I usually don't allow anyone to touch my wounds. So that happened.”

Tom nodded and smiled. Smiled? Was he mad? He nearly died and he smiled to me?

“I understand, Loki, I was distracted and offended you.” Tom hugged him again, tighter, buried his face in the crook of Loki's neck and inhaled. Loki went all stiff and patted on Tom's back ponderously. “It's an old scar.” He took a deep breath, “With a not so pleasant story.” He explained, distractedly, busy to ignore Tom's breath that constantly touched his neck and sent shivers down his spine.

Tom nodded, finally letting him go. Their eyes met again. “You don't have to explain to me now. Whenever you feel comfortable enough, you can share that story with me. I'll wait for you.” He murmured.

“I see.” Loki answered stiffly, pressing his lips to a thin line.

The therapist smiled in silent satisfaction. He seemed _not_ to realize that he had found a sensitive spot in the crook of Loki’s neck. The god inhaled deeply and said nothing.

“I'll be expecting you on your birthday.” Tom gave him a warm, friendly smile and winked. Loki stood up abruptly and walked towards the door.

“Loki?” Tom hurried to follow, and the god stopped there, turning to Tom as he said, “I should thank you. You're great. Um.” That was bad… He knew. But expressing gratitude in a sincere way was really not his area.

“You're welcome. I knew a lot of patients and they all started out like this.” Tom said gently, but his words made Loki frowned.

“Did you let them all come to your house? Lie on your couch?”

“What? No!” Tom laughed, eyes curved sweetly. “I seldom do that, ok?”

“Seldom?” Loki narrowed his eyes and hissed, “You mustn't do that again.”

Tom blinked, trying to say more but Loki's piercing gaze made him tremble a little. He couldn't help it, nodding obediently. “Ok… I won't.”

“That's much more convenient.” Loki turned away grinning, but Tom grabbed his wrist firmly, “Are you leaving now? You can, you can stay longer. I can cook, you know. Have you ever tried the food here? Loki - ”

This was not how he expected it to go. Loki broke loose his hand while Tom persisted, but not strong enough to hold on to the god. He needed to stop feeling strange and be alone again so he could think clearly.

“I think that's it for today, Tom.” He said sternly, and gave Tom's expectant eyes one more glance before he vanished.


End file.
